How many different positive integers can be represented as a difference of two distinct members of the set $\{1, 2, 3, \ldots, 14, 15, 16 \}?$
Answer: We can see that the maximum positive difference is $16 - 1 = 15.$ Some quick calculations show that we can get all values between $1$ and $15.$ \begin{align*}
16 - 1 &= 15 \\
16 - 2 &= 14 \\
16 - 3 &= 13 \\
& \ \,\vdots \\
16-14&=2\\
16-15&=1
\end{align*} Therefore there are $\boxed{15}$ different positive integers that can be represented as a difference of two distinct members of the set $\{1, 2, 3, \ldots, 14, 15, 16 \}.$